Addicted
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: Rachel Berry's life had been perfect. Star of Glee, perfect boyfriend, her mother had moved in with her. All of that is taken away when after a drunken night with, no other than, Noah Puckerman. Couples include: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Surt  Kurt/Sam . OOC


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Summary: **Rachel Berry's life had been perfect. Star of Glee, perfect boyfriend, her mother had moved in with her. All of that is taken away when after a drunken night with, no other than, Noah Puckerman. Couples include: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Surt (Kurt/Sam).

**Author**: NikkiandDakota [{Nikki}] ( Beta-ed by Jamie [RoseHale92] )

**Setting:** During Season 2.

_Addicted..._

Rachel Berry woke up, and moaned. Her head was throbbing, she was sweaty, and her hair was a mess. She scanned the room. It seemed familiar, but not her's. She looked next to her and saw a snoring Noah Puckerman. She gasped and got out of bed. She opened the door, and walked out. She was barely dressed.

She walked into the bathroom, her eyes were bloodshot. She got a brush and started combing her hair. When she was finished, she walked back to Puck's room. He was still asleep. She started to dress herself, and noticed Puck watching her.

"Enjoying the view?" Rachel spat.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Puck joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Did we –?"

"Yep. You were pissed that Finn dumped you, so you got drunk and practically begged me to make out with you."

"Are you serious?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Yeah," he responded.

"I think I should go, my dads are going to be pissed that I pulled an all-nighter," Rachel admitted.

"Aiight. See you at school Monday," Puck said, gazing at her ass.

"Bye."

**__Twelve Weeks Later__**

Rachel walked into school, she hadn't been slushied in a month. It was her all-time-record.

Scratch that.

Five minutes later, David Karofsky slushied her. Rachel sniffled as everyone laughed at her.

She ran into the bathroom. She cleaned herself, as Quinn walked in.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, sounding actually _caring_.

Rachel nodded solemnly.

"Mm-kay," Quinn said, fixing her makeup.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and left. She walked towards Noah, whom was flirting with some Cheerio. "H-Hey Noah? Can I talk to you?"

"I'm busy now, _Berry_," he rolled his eyes. The Cheerio snickered.

"Go away _Berry_," the Cheerio growled.

"No. I need to talk to you," Rachel demanded.

The cheerio stepped in front of her, and got all in her face. "I said, go. Away."

Rachel felt a lump in her throat. People were watching. How could Noah do that? Rachel shook her head and ran into the bathroom. Quinn was still in there, but Brittany and Santana had came in. Rachel burst into tears when she walked in. Santana whispered something in Brittany's ear. Brittany giggled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel kept wiping her tears, thinking she was talking to Brittany or Santana.

"Rachel," Quinn said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm alright."

Rachel opened her purse and stared at the pregnancy test in her bag. She boldly took it out and went into a stall.

Quinn's mouth made a perfect 'O,' along with Brittany and Santana. Rachel peed on the small stick and waited a prompt five minutes. She stared at the little blue minus sign and gasped for air, excitedly.

_'Thank _God_,' __s_he thought, getting out of the stall.

"Well?" Quinn asked, sitting up from the sink that she was placed on.

"O-oh. It was a negative," Rachel whispered.

"Good," Quinn said with a smile.

_ 

Rachel walked up to Noah. Again.

"So I said I needed to talk to you. Who were you talking to yesterday anyway?" Rachel asked, a solid 'DUH' tone in her voice.

"That was...Scarlett...?" Noah replied, adding a roll to the eyes.

"Remember your party like a month ago?"

"Yeah...why?" Noah responded.

"I took a test. Negative."

"Perfect..I have plans for us tonight anyway," Noah added with a wink.

"When was I going to find out about this?"

"I don't _know_."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ask me if you really want me to come."

"Will you go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"I guess..."


End file.
